


[podfic] Friday

by alba17



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Friendship, Office Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan and Don welcome the weekend, Mad Men-style. Me reading my own fic, which can be found <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/104602">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Friday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/104602) by [alba17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17). 



> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html).

You can listen to this work by streaming [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/sl1ru6cq11qv6bs/%5BMad+Men%5D+Friday.mp3#).

(For the life of me, I can't figure out where to host streaming audio so it will work with AO3's code and stream here. Oh well. Nor do I know how to create a direct download. This is way too complicated.)

Or downloading [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/sl1ru6cq11qv6bs/%5BMad_Men%5D_Friday.mp3)


End file.
